Moon Crying
by Dajypop
Summary: Tsuzuki does his best to comfort a sobbing Hisoka. Angsty fluff SokaTsu


**Title: Moon Crying**

**Author: Lacey**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 969**

**Pairing: SokaTsu, hints of MuraSoka**

**Summary: Tsuzuki tries his best to comfort a sobbing Hisoka.**

**Warnings: I PRESSED THE ANGST BUTTON. :3**

**AN: This one is meant to be sad. It's a good dynamic, I think...and I couldn't get this out of my head. Ever since I finished the series (yesterday, 3/3/10), I've been in love with SokaTsu. After an ending like that, I can't see Tsuzuki topping. Actually, I don't think I ever could. Anyway, here's my first time writing both of them singularly. I hope it's okay!**

* * *

The moon glowed a brilliant crimson, like it had for what seemed like forever, now. Muraki was still alive, and it was driving Hisoka crazy. The boy couldn't seem to stay in the plane of the dead, always up on the surface world staring up at that red moon like it was his life and if he stopped looking for just _one second_ it would change and he would lose that instance forever. Tsuzuki, if anyone, had noticed the pining way he looked at that moon, and he had come up with two conclusions.

Either A: Hisoka pined for Muraki, which he didn't see as possible, or B: Hisoka pined for Muraki's end. That last one sounded much more like the Hisoka he knew, so he figured that was what was going on. He sighed a little as he trekked up the hill towards the place Hisoka now knew as the place where his death was exacted. He caught the boy in a sobbing mess, clinging to a large, half-uprooted root of thetree, eyes slammed shut. His concern burned bright and he bent down to touch gently at Hisoka's bare shoulders, wondering vaguely where his shirt had gotten off to.

He now knew why Hisoka was always so insistent about showering by himself and not showing off his body to anyone. He doubted that Watari had even seen it. The marks on his back seemed blood red and they worried him. Finally, out of general concern, he spoke.

"Hisoka?" The boy jolted at the use of his name and wrenched his head away from the tree, his eyes red and puffy and his head pounding, hating himself for the sudden jerky motion.

"Tsu-tsuzuki!" He cried, wiping harshly at his face as if that would help him stop the steady flow of tears down his face. "I...I'm so-sorry. Did you need me?" He questioned, attempting to look tough but failing miserably.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright." The purple-eyed male replied, slipping down to sit beside his friend and lean against the tree. "You've been gone for days...you worried me, kid."

"D-don't call me kid." But it didn't sound as forceful as usual.

"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki tugged the smaller male close against his chest, his hand trying its best to keep from touching his bare skin. He knew, by now, that he could harm Hisoka with his overwhelming emotions, and he definitely didn't want to do that. "Come here.." He whispered, gathering him up into his lap and arms, holding him nice and close.

"I...I...d-don't touch me, Tsuzuki." Despite saying this, Hisoka didn't put up much of a fight. He had stopped his crying, however, probably feeling that he wasn't putting up a good front if he sobbed uncontrollably to his partner.

"Hisoka...it's okay. I'm here...I'll protect you.." And he would in any way he possibly could.

"No." This time, his voice was firm. "You aren't protecting me, not after all that happened to us. I won't allow it...if anyone needs protecting, it's you." He sighed and looked at him, sitting up a bit and poking him in the chest. He had seemingly quit being upset, and now he was totally ready to show Tsuzuki just how he felt.

"But Hisoka--"

"_No_." He snapped, glaring with those green eyes. The purple that stared back looked a little hurt. However, soon something happened that completely confused him. Despite the risk of hurting, thanks to Tsuzuki's constant overbearing emotional outburst, Hisoka pushed his lips to Tsuzuki's and held them there. As they kissed, the smaller male began to shake, and soon Tsuzuki pulled back to a pained face.

"Hisoka...?" He questioned, chewing his lip, "A-are you okay?"

"You are, and that's what matters." The teen replied, shivering a little. "We should get home..." He whispered, shivering. "I'm...I'm not going to rest if I stay here."

"Then I'll take you home." They disappeared from the mortal world, only to appear on Hisoka's bed, another kiss initiated by said boy. He had begun to cry in the middle of it, and now Tsuzuki was gently brushing his hands over the other's cheeks. "If it hurts...you shouldn't do it..." He whispered, chewing his lip.

"I want you to know...how I really feel about you..." It seemed painful to talk. Sucking in a deep breath, Tsuzuki spoke once more.

"I know how you feel...I'll be right back, you're shaking." He headed out of the room and dipped into Tatsumi's sake stash. He brought it back, giving him a small cup of it. While he didn't know what was going on, he took the drink as he was told and shivered a little. "Is that better?" The liquid courage dripped down his throat, burning pleasantly and he looked up, the alcohol making him smile a little. A light blush overcame his cheeks and he relaxed a bit, offering his cup for more.

"I want you to stay awake, Hisoka." The teen sighed.

"What for?"

"I want to try something." was the only response he got, and he couldn't tell quite what would happen until Tsuzuki kissed him again. This time, the emotions seemed more palatable, more controllable, and he loved it. He tugged Tsuzuki down on him, kissing his lips gently.

When they pulled back for breath, both were panting and looking into each other's eyes.

"Can you tell what I'm feeling more clearly now?"

"Y-yes..." It was nice. "Thank you, Tsuzuki. As I said before, you can live in my heart...but only as long as I can live in yours, as well."

"Always, Hisoka...you've been in my heart since I met you."

* * *

**AN: I figure this is a good place to stop. This isn't going to have another chapter, I just wanted something angsty and cute and stuff...so this came to mind. Actually, it was gonna be angstier than this, but...that didn't really work out well. XD I feel lame, now. ;;**


End file.
